The present invention relates generally to explosives and more specifically to continuous explosives and to methods for loading such explosives in elongated cavities.
The present invention is directed to an explosive assembly for installation in an elongate cavity. The assembly comprises a length of continuous elongated explosive charge having a first end and a second end. An anchor is provided on or near the first end of the explosive. The anchor is adapted to be insertable into the cavity without substantial resistance and to resist removal from the cavity. The assembly further includes a tube sized to receive and support the explosive charge. The tube is about the same length as the explosive charge and is adapted to support the charge in a non-folded condition while the explosive charge-filled tube is inserted into the cavity. The anchor can be pushed into cavity with the tube and the tube can be withdrawn from the cavity without withdrawing the anchor or the explosive charge. Thus, the length of explosive charge is positionable along the length of the cavity.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to method for installing a continuous explosive charge along the length of an elongated cavity. The method comprises the steps of first supporting a selected length of explosive charge in a generally linearly arrangement, and then inserting the linearly-supported explosive charge a distance into the elongated cavity.
Still further, the present invention comprises an assembly for installation of a length of continuous explosive in an elongate cavity, wherein the length of explosive has a first end and a second end. The assembly comprises an anchor connectable to or near the first end of the explosive. The anchor is adapted to be insertable into the cavity without substantial resistance and to resist removal from the cavity. The assembly further comprises a tube sized to receive and support the explosive charge. The tube is about the same length as the explosive charge and is adapted to support the charge in a non-folded condition while the explosive charge-filled tube is inserted into the cavity. In this way, the anchor can be pushed into cavity with the tube, and the tube can be withdrawn from the cavity without withdrawing the anchor or the explosive charge. Thus, the length of explosive charge is positionable along the length of the cavity.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to an explosive assembly for installation in an elongate cavity. This assembly comprises a length of continuous elongated explosive charge having a first end and a second end. Also included is an anchor on or near the first end of the explosive. The anchor is adapted to be insertable into the cavity without substantial resistance and to resist removal from the cavity. The anchor can be pushed into cavity while pulling the explosive charge behind it but resists withdrawal from the cavity when tension is applied to the explosive charge. Thus, the length of explosive charge is positionable along the length of the cavity.